


Loyalty Undying

by trebleklef



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Conquest Route, Inferioty Complex, M/M, Near Canon, On Hiatus, Possession, Suicide, also some porn, because possessed takumi is like a different person than regular takumi in this interpretation, its like canon with a side of m/m relationship, kinda like... depictions of multiple personalities, like one explicit chapter, theres some porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleklef/pseuds/trebleklef
Summary: It had been years since Hinata noticed that there had been a change in Takumi; a change that would eventually be his undoing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO I bought this doujin and I can’t understand a word of it! So I guess this is kinda based upon that doujin. Its by Sobayu in the Osava circle and I actually don’t know the name of it. The cover has Takumi spitting blood into HInata’s mouth on it. So if anyone knows the name of the doujin PLEASE COMMENT IT. There will be some changes to the story like I said its just BASED On it not the actual doujin lmao. I hope you enjoy all the same
> 
> ALSO CORRIN/ KAMUI IS ADDRESSED WITH THEY/THEM PRONOUNS

It was raining that day. It poured and poured. It was as if the heavens were crying with the force of something akin to a typhoon.

Hinata ran as fast as he could through the rain. His voice was gravely and his throat was raw from screaming though the rain. His feet pounded against the forest floor, splashing into puddles and nearly slipping on the wet grass. His voice was drowned out by the rain, and he only prayed that it carried through the woods far enough.

“Lord Takumi!” his voice sounded as if it were ready to break. His calls sounded something more like cries.

He didn’t know where to look. His eyes darted from clearing to clearing. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. He had no idea where Takumi could be in this large forest. He could be anywhere, injured or worse. Perish the thought; Hinata didn’t want that to be the only thing on his mind. He was going to find him, alive and alright.

He heard footsteps behind him and paused, heart aflutter with hope. He turned around to see the Hoshidan prince walking towards him.

“Lord Takumi! Oh thank gods I found you!” Hinata could feel the heat of his concern dissipate with the cool rain falling on him.

“I was worried sick,” Hinata said, his usual goofy disposition returning to him once more. He reached for Takumi’s hand. “Come on, we have to get back to tell everyone I found you.”

Takumi ignored the gesture and dropped his bow. He looked as though he was in shock and Hinata looked at his lord, face filled with concern.

“Lord Takumi?” he asked.

“Not again,” Takumi muttered, clenching his hands into fists.

Hinata’s eyes widen. He knew exactly what Takumi was referring to.

“They escaped _again_. Why must this happen again?!” he was practically hissing through his teeth.

Something in Takumi snapped, and his hands immediately made contact with Hinata’s throat. He made a strained noise out of surprise and found himself on the ground within seconds, head hitting the tree behind him in the process. He let out a pained sound and weakly tried to pull Takumi’s hands off his throat.  He struggled to get Takumi to loosen his grip.

Something wasn’t right. His eyes didn’t look like their normal amber brown. They were bright, blood red. Takumi was murmuring death threats under his breath as his grip tightened further.

“T-Takumi!” he choked out, taking his hands off Takumi’s and reaching forward.

He looped his arms around the back of Takumi’s neck and pulled him forward into a hug, hoping to snap Takumi back to his senses. He shut his eyes tight and prayed that what he was doing would work to some extent. He could hear the sound of shock escape Takumi’s throat and the quickening of his heartbeat. His grip began to loosen, and Hinata’s grip on Takumi faltered entirely. He collapsed to the floor, coughing hard.

Takumi’s gaze upon him shifted from something hard and threatening to what his usual demeanor was. It felt softer, and a lot less menacing from the previous one.

“Hinata are you okay?” his voice sounded a little shaken. “What are you…”

“Ah, yeah I’m okay,” Hinata said, getting up slowly. He also grabbed Takumi’s bow up from off the ground.  “Just ran into a low branch and it winded me a little.”

He dusted himself off and offered a hand to Takumi once more.

“Why don’t we head back? The others must be worried as well,” his smile was kind.

Takumi hesitated at first, but then took his hand firmly.

They walked back to the rest of the group together, hands clasped somewhat tight.

Takumi still held some doubts about what Hinata had said to him.

* * *

Hinata had known that there was something off about Takumi for years now.

It had started when Hinata noticed that Takumi started to enjoy hunting rather than do it for necessity. He took some kind of sick pleasure out of hurting animals which was very unlike him. He also noticed that Takumi’s eyes would shift in colour, as if something had taken hold of him for a very short time.

Takumi never remembered the changes. He never retained anything that he did while under whatever kind of spell Hinata assumed it to be. He tried to keep Takumi from knowing about some of the awful things he would do in attempts to keep him blissfully unaware. He knew that whatever this was, it wasn’t Takumi. If Takumi ever hurt him, he’d lie and say it was something entirely different so that the shock of it wouldn’t hurt Takumi in turn.

He did everything he could to keep the prince from knowing the truth.

Things had gotten worse and the episodes more frequent when Corrin returned home with Ryoma. Takumi didn’t trust them as far as he could throw them, and something about that distrust and hurt increased the number of times he would find himself losing control to whatever had a hold on him.

By now Hinata knew the telltale signs. Takumi would always subconsciously put a hand to his head, and usually after that there was some kind of change. As of late the changes were coming and going so frequently that he had lost that sense of when it was coming. He could only gauge how bad it would be from Takumi’s actions towards others.

It was true that Hinata took the brunt of it, but it was for his, Takumi’s and Oboro’s own good. Oboro had only known Takumi a few years, and couldn’t see the change in him as much as Hinata could. She would pull Hinata aside and ask what was happening, but he could never give her a flat answer. It was so much more complicated than the two of them knew.

“Hinata,” Takumi’s voice sounded gravelly and unnatural.

Hinata looked up from the shogi board and felt relief wash over him as he saw Takumi’s eyes in their natural colour.

“Yes milord?”

“About the other day,” Takumi paused. “When you said you ran into a low branch…”

“It was quite a ways away milord!” Hinata cut him off as soon as he could. “I slid a long ways because the grass was so wet from the rain!”

Takumi looked back down at the board and eyed his pieces carefully. Doubt was present in his expression and Hinata knew that he was a terrible liar. He could hear Takumi ruffle up part of his yukata in concern.

Takumi sighed, then moved one of his pieces. “Whatever you say then.”

Hinata felt a ball of guilt get caught in his throat. He hated having to lie to Takumi like this but he felt as though it was his duty.

Takumi’s eyes sauntered up from the board and seemed to stay fixated on Hinata for a moment. He could feel the concern in Takumi’s eyes, staring intently at some of his scars.

They were most evident on his arms and chest. Some were small cuts, possibly from scratches and small blade wounds. But others were large and intimidating. Takumi reached across the board and placed a featherlike touch on one of the larger ones on his chest.

“I don’t remember this one,” Takumi said, his voice sounding sad.

“Oh! That! That one was from a while ago,” Hinata could feel the sweat drip from his head. He was a terrible liar and Takumi knew it. He wasn’t sure how to even address this scar to Takumi.

He wasn’t sure because Takumi was the one who caused the scar.

“What… What on Earth was that from?” Takumi’s concern only grew. “It’s a lot larger than a wound caused by a naginata or a katana.”

Takumi gently placed his palm down on Hinata’s chest, and he could feel Hinata’s quickened heartbeat. Takumi felt his face flush a little from the fluttering under his palm. Hinata placed his hand on top of Takumi’s and gently grasped it.

“Its fine milord,” Hinata said, keeping his voice gentle.

Hinata knew that Takumi would have known what the scar was from due to his weapon of choice. The wound was from an arrowhead; an arrowhead that Takumi stabbed Hinata with no doubt in one of his episodes.

“I did this… didn’t I?”

The question pierced through Hinata’s façade. His grip on Takumi’s hand began to falter and his hand began to shake. He very well knew he couldn’t keep this up, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying.

“No no! Setsuna missed her target,” he paused. “By a long shot.”

Takumi couldn’t help but hold some doubt to Hinata’s statement. He sighed and decided it was best to believe his retainer. He could see that Hinata was trying his best to protect him at all costs, and he didn’t want to have Hinata feel like he’s failed.

“Hinata…” Takumi’s voice was sad, and withdrawn.

“Yeah? Everything okay?” Hinata replied, taking a firm yet gentle hold of Takumi’s hand.

Takumi moved the shogi board out of the way with one hand and inched closer to Hinata. He placed his head on Hinata’s shoulder gently, close enough to place a soft kiss on the scar. No matter how many times Hinata told him that these things weren’t his fault, there was still a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that there was something Hinata wasn’t telling him.

Hinata wrapped an arm around Takumi. The embrace was supportive and gentle. Takumi felt a sob escape his throat, and he struggled to keep tears down.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Hinata said, rubbing Takumi’s back.

“It’s not. It’s really not.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Corrin had made their choice. They had discovered that they hailed from Hoshido originally, their mother the queen. But Nohr had taken them at a young age for reasons unknown. They had chosen their ‘new’ family over ties formed in blood.

 It had been devastating to Hoshido, the kingdom whom just lost their beloved queen due to the king of Nohr’s devious scheme to send Corrin to Hoshido with a sword known as Gangrali, which had taken form as an apparition that destroyed the main square where the Dawn Dragon statue once stood.

It had been devastating to Takumi more than anyone else in the kingdom. This had been the second time he had lost a mother to the hands of Nohr.

“I want them dead! I cannot stand to stay here any longer while they live!” Takumi yelled, punching the tatami underneath him.

Hinata tried his best to calm Takumi, but couldn’t manage to do anything to calm his lord’s rage.

“Milord please…” He placed his hands on Takumi’s shoulders reassuringly.

Takumi smacked Hinata’s hands off his shoulders and pushed him away. Hinata fell backwards, tripping on the tatami mat and hitting his head off the shogi board with a blood chilling thump.

Takumi could feel the dread fill his entire body with a tingling heat. He rushed to Hinata’s aid, checking his head for blood, and checking his eyes for the signs of a concussion.

“Oh gods oh gods,” the panic was evident in his actions.

Hinata groaned and placed a hand on the back of his head nonchalantly. He opened his eyes to see Takumi’s wide amber ones staring right back with a look of fear.

“I’m so sorry oh gods I didn’t mean to hurt you I’m so sorry,” Takumi’s voice was higher in pitch and his words were rambled and rushed. His hands were fluttering around Hinata’s head with butterfly like touches.

“Milord I’m fine. I whack my head off things all the time,” Hinata said, trying to sound calm in the face of his lord in distress.

“It’s not fine, it’s not fine!” he cried, taking hold of Hinata’s head and gently pulling it forward to take a good look.

Hinata gently placed his hands on top of Takumi’s for reassurance.

“I’m fine. Just a little goose egg,” he looked up with a smile.

Takumi’s panic quickly faded and he sat down on the floor. He then moved his hands away from Hinata’s face and pulled in him close.

“I’m so sorry I hurt you,” He whispered, a sob caught his throat. “I could have hurt you so bad that I could have-“

“Shh,” Hinata cut him off and rubbed his back soothingly. “I’m fine Takumi. I’m fine.”

For this reason, Hinata always had to hide when Takumi hurt him in fits of what he thought of as possession by some otherworldly being.

He knew this was why he had to lie.

***

Hinata would always follow any order Takumi gave without question. It was his duty and he knew better than to question the motives and wants of his lord.

Port Dia was something he didn’t expect Takumi to bring up. It had been rumoured by a few of the soldiers around the castle, but nothing was set in stone.

“You… You want to chase them down?” Hinata asked, sounding hesitant.

“I can’t live with myself if I don’t,” Takumi’s tone was hostile, and Hinata didn’t like where it was going. “That… that traitor… I can’t live with myself until they’re dead,” he gripped at the tatami until his knuckles turned white.

“Lord Takumi…” Hinata reached forward for Takumi’s hand, but he retracted it.

“Hinata please… Let me do this,” Takumi’s hostility turned into desperation within the blink of an eye.

“But… what if we lose?” Hinata posed a very good point, but the question only made things worse.

Takumi bolted to his feet and looked down at Hinata with fierce anger, hot enough to set something aflame. Hinata immediately regretted what he said and closed his eyes tight, ready to accept whatever punishment his liege saw fit.

“I’m not going to lose! How dare you insinuate I would!” Takumi kicked the shogi board and the pieces went scattered across the room. A few flew at Hinata and he didn’t flinch as the wooden pieces hit him.

Takumi then stormed out of the room, slamming the sliding door shut with a loud thud. Hinata jumped at the sound, and peeked at the torn screen. He sighed. He had to remember that Takumi had a massive feeling of inferiority to Corrin for no good reason. Hinata knew that Takumi was a brilliant archer who was one of the smartest and most cunning people he knew.

He stood up to clean up the mess. He flipped the board back to its right positions, picked up all the individual pieces and placed them back on the board properly and looked down at the board with a tinge of sadness.

He picked up one of the pieces and placed it in his palm. He traced his finger over the writing on the piece, and then looked at the door.

“What have I done?”

***

It had been a few days since they spoke. Hinata’s guilt had kept him up at night, and he tried his best to expel the feelings by sparring with anyone he could find: soldiers, trained swordsmen, Oboro or even dummies that didn’t even fight back.

“Hinata, something is up with you,” Oboro noted, lowering her naginata as Hinata struggled to get up off the ground.

“N-No… I can still go c’mon,” He tried to use his shinai to get up, and failed due to exhaustion.

“You’ve been at this for days. Most of the soldiers are scared to take up a shinai around you,” Oboro said, placing her practice naginata against the wall.

“I said something to Lord Takumi that I really shouldn’t have,” Hinata sighed, accepting the fact that he was unable to fight any longer.

“Oh Gods what did you say,” Oboro’s question sounded more like a deadpan accusation.

“He wanted to stop Corrin at Port Dia once they arrive there,” Hinata handed Oboro his shinai to place with the other practice weapons.

“He’s really determined on beating them down,” Oboro sighed.

“And… I asked what would happen if we lost,” Hinata avoided eye contact as if he was ashamed of himself.

“I can see why he would be upset but it was an actual thing to consider,” Oboro said, offering Hinata her hand to help him get up off the ground.

He nodded gratefully and took her hand. He managed to pull himself up off the ground.

“I don’t doubt his strength. I just doubt Corrin,” Hinata said, placing an arm against the wall to steady himself.

“That traitor has done something to Lord Takumi haven’t they?” Oboro’s tone contained low lying hostility.

“I… uh,” Hinata paused. “Wait, what do you mean?” he couldn’t help but feel nervous about what Oboro was hinting at.

“He’s… changed Hinata. Haven’t you seen it?” Oboro folded her arms and held them close to her.

Hinata’s eyes widened as he stared at the floor. So Oboro had noticed a change. She had only known him for few years, but the fact that she noticed his behavioural changes was not a good thing. She blamed it on Corrin, which was fine by Hinata. He knew it wasn’t because of Corrin because it had been this had been happening for a few years now.

“Yeah… I guess he has,” Hinata felt like he couldn’t lie to Oboro, and it showed.

“Its… not because of Corrin is it?” She asked, dropping her arms from their comfortable position.

“Well… Corrin is definitely contributing to it,” Hinata sighed.

“Hinata… how long has this been going on?” she walked towards him, trying to keep her voice down.

He remained silent, staring at the floor sadly. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Oboro knelt down beside him, giving him a concerned look.

“I honestly don’t know,”

***

The news of Corrin’s departure to Notre Sagesse via the Port Dia route spread quickly, and Takumi wasn’t the first to know. The rumours that had been fluttering around the castle were put to rest as soon as the news was confirmed. The eldest prince was the first to know, and Takumi was furious that his older brother kept it from him. The only way he found out was from soldiers gossiping to one another.

Takumi dropped a silver katana in from of Hinata, who was startled by the sound.

“L-Lord Takumi?” He looked up at the prince with wide eyes.

“We’re going to Port Dia. Get ready,” he ordered.

Hinata immediately checked the colour of Takumi’s eyes. They were amber like normal, and a wave of relief washed over him. But the idea of chasing down Corrin at Port Dia was unsettling. His previous thought was still plaguing him; _what if they lost_?

“Does Oboro know?” He asked, standing up and picking up the katana.

“Yes, she’s preparing now. I have a sizable army gathered as well,” He said, paused at the door.

“Takumi… is this really a good idea?” Hinata asked, his tone much softer. The lack of honorific caught Takumi by surprise, but he soon eased into the idea of it.

“Please let me do this Hinata,” his voice almost broke with the plea.

“I just worry… I don’t want this to consume you,” Hinata said, hugging Takumi from behind.

“We’ll be fine,” Takumi said. His lack of confidence was evident in his voice. “I have you by my side.”

Hinata leaned his head into Takumi’s back reassuringly. Takumi placed his hand on Hinata’s and sighed heavily.

“I’ll stay with you to the bitter end,” Hinata said, quiet and soft.

Takumi’s grip tightened and his form began to tremble.

“Just promise me… If you ever have to…” Takumi trailed off. He didn’t want to think of it.

“I’ll always wait for you. You know I wouldn’t unless the situation seemed bleak,” Hinata gripped Takumi’s hand with his free one. “Besides, you know I’m a stubborn ass and it would never come to that.”

Takumi laughed sadly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t worry about that as much as I do,”

“You’re allowed to worry about whatever you need to. I just wish you wouldn’t worry so much,” Hinata said, placing a kiss on the back of Takumi’s neck.

Takumi smiled. Hinata let go of him so he could prepare for the advance. But he couldn’t help but still worry about how the fight would turn out, even if they won or lost.

***

They arrived at Port Dia shortly after Corrin and their group had. The Hoshidan army had thwarted Corrin’s advance into the port. They were surprised to see Takumi at all, let alone stopping them from advancing to Notre Sagesse.

“Oh gods…” Corrin muttered to themselves, clutching the hilt of their Yato.

Takumi had dozens of soldiers at his side. Most of which were samurais, but also some Pegasus knights and archers. Takumi knew the ballistae in the area, and decided to try and use them to his advantage. Hinata shifted nervously behind the crowd as it split down the middle to let Takumi through. He always knew his lord wanted to lead his army with his king piece.

Samurais were the first to run to the port, swords drawn. They then parted much like the other soldiers behind them, and Takumi emerged from behind them, slowly walking forward, as to appear menacing to his opponent. Takumi flipped his bow around to its right position in his left hand. One of the five legendary weapons more commonly known as the Fujiin Yumi: a magical bow that worked with magic and required no string. He grabbed the drawstring, which appeared in a flash of light. An arrow of light appeared shortly afterwards.  He drew the arrow back, pointing it directly at Corrin. They, in turn, gripped their sword tighter, ready to draw it if they felt threatened enough.

Takumi grit his teeth together as he started to draw back. He didn’t even want to justify his actions; he didn’t want to say anything to his so called former sibling.

“You betrayed your family…” he paused, drawing the arrow back further, ready to fire. “And Hoshido…”

Wind began to gather around his bow, strong enough to blow his ponytail almost out of its ribbon.

“You will pay! For your betrayal! For all you’ve done!”

The arrow flew across the port, hitting the wall next to where Corrin stood. They drew their sword quickly, as a reflex if nothing else. Their footing faltered and they fell into the person standing nearest to them; a young man whom Takumi knew as Niles. He was a deadly foe as he was the only archer in all of Nohr. He knew to keep his fliers away from that man.

The arrow released was Takumi’s signal to advance. The samurai soldiers made quick work, storming the docks and defending the entrance to the ships. Takumi had ordered the fliers to advance with caution, as that Niles person would prove to be troublesome.

Hinata paused, the crowd gone and taking their places.

“You’re to stay with me. I’m not taking any risks with this,” Takumi ordered, holding his bow in front of the other man, as if to stop him from advancing.

“And Oboro?” Hinata asked, seeing her walk up behind him.

“ _Both_ of you re to stay with me,” Takumi added, lowering his bow.

“You’re really being tactful with this,” Oboro noted, readying her naginata for any foe that came her way.

Much to Takumi’s dismay, Corrin had burst through the crowd on horseback with his so called ‘sister’ Elise: the second princess of Nohr. He hissed through his teeth and fired an arrow at the horse’s feet, spooking it enough to throw Corrin off and run off with Elise in tow.

“You coward,” he hissed. “You wouldn’t even fight for yourself.”

“Takumi listen to me!” Corrin yelled, their yelp sounding more like some kind of plea.

Hinata drew his sword and Oboro angled her naginata, ready to attack. Takumi raised a hand to them both, a signal for them to lower their weapons.

“Then talk, traitor,” he seethed.

“I’m not looking to start a war,” Corrin said.

“You started one as soon as you sided with Nohr,” Takumi said flatly.

“I grew up with them Takumi. I’m sorry!” Their voice was like nails on a piece of slate.

“Silence!” Takumi yelled, drawing an arrow.

Corrin drew their sword in response, reading to deflect or at least block anything Takumi was ready to fire at them. He fired the arrow, then quickly ran towards them. Their reaction time was delayed due to blocking the arrow and their eyes widened as the prince approached. He kicked their feet out from underneath them and aimed another arrow at their face, ready to fire at point blank range.

“Now I can avenge my mother. She deserved much better than you for a blood relative,” his words were like venom running down the arrow onto Corrin’s face.

Suddenly another arrow flew towards the prince, cutting his hair and missing his face by centimeters at best. The arrowhead had only grazed Takumi, and a small cut had appeared shortly after the arrow made contact with the stone floor. His eyes darted up to spot its source.

_Niles_.

“I’ll ask that you get your magic arrows away from their royal highness,” Niles said, an arrow at the ready to fire at any given moment.

“Lord Takumi,” Hinata said, drawing his sword. He was ready to take down Niles if necessary.

Before Takumi could answer, Corrin hit Takumi in the stomach with the hilt of their sword. Takumi fire the arrow within inches of Corrin’s ear and collapsed to the ground, winded from the hit. From the sound Hinata heard, Takumi hit the ground hard.

Takumi yelled out in Hoshidan and attempted to get up off the floor, the hit had been harder than anything he had ever gotten before. He winced and looked up to see an arrowhead in his direct eyesight. Niles held it close and stamped his food down on Takumi’s back, keeping him down.

“Lord Takumi!” Hinata yelped, preparing to lunge forward. Oboro dropped her naginata in shock.

“Ah yeah not happening,” Niles said, pulling the drawstring back.

Hinata paused, eyes wide and his heart pounding in his throat. He dropped his katana in shock.

“Why don’t you be a nice boy and surrender for us?” Niles asked, his voice grading on Takumi’s ears. “No one has to get hurt and no one has to die today.”

Takumi struggled to choke down his pride. He stared up at Niles with eyes of fire.

“If that’s how you feel,” Niles dropped his bow and kicked Takumi in the jaw, the sound practically echoing across the pier.

The cracking as Niles’ boot made the connection caused Hinata to pick up his sword and held it within inches of Niles’ face. Corrin couldn’t help but only look on in silent horror.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Hinata seethed.

“Then do I have a solid word of surrender?” Niles asked.

All eyes turned to Takumi, who was reeling on the ground in agony. He spat some blood onto the ground and looked up at Niles with a poisonous stare.

“Fine,” his voice was gravelly and strained.

Niles backed off giving Hinata the chance to rush in and help Takumi up. As Hinata approached, he could see that Takumi was shaking.

“Again… this… AGAIN!” Takumi yelled, blood splattering out of his mouth as he did so.

Hinata and Oboro knelt down beside Takumi, steadying him. Takumi clenched his fist against the ground and shoved their help away.

“You constantly look down on me! You say all this rubbish about not wanting to start a war?! You should have stayed in Nohr and not come to Hoshido in the first place! All of you!”

Hinata quietly tried to get Takumi to calm down, as he was spitting blood as he yelled at Corrin and Niles.  His eyes widened when he saw that Takumi’s eyes had shifted once again.

This wasn’t him talking.

“You’re nothing but the scum of the Earth! All of you!” Takumi continued to spit. “You should have never been born Corrin!”

“Takumi,” Hinata said quietly, trying to get Takumi’s attention and his attention alone.

Takumi’s eyes darted towards Hinata with a lethal stare. Hinata muttered a quiet apology and elbowed Takumi hard enough in the stomach to knock him unconscious. Takumi’s eyes widened upon contact, muttering a threat before collapsing onto the stone. Oboro gave Hinata a look of concern, and a simple nod eased her in an instant.

“Takumi!” Corrin yelped in surprise.

“Shut it!” Hinata yelled back, picking up Takumi and gently lifting him onto his shoulder. Corrin looked on in abject horror as the two walked off with the unconscious prince in tow.

“What does your opinion matter?” Hinata asked, before walking off to find a priestess.

Corrin picked up their Yato from off the floor and sighed. All they could do was look on and not do a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Oboro couldn’t help but sigh as Hinata sparred with the other soldiers roughly. She knew he felt as though he had failed Takumi at Port Dia, but this was ridiculous.

“Oh! Oboro! What are you doing out here? I thought you were with Hinata,” Hana said, walking by while carrying a small drum, Subaki followed behind carrying a stack of books.

“I’m just… unwinding a little bit. Thinking things over I suppose,” Oboro said, looking down at her feet.

“We heard about what happened in Port Dia… Is Lord Takumi okay?” Subaki asked, placing the books down on the bench next to her.

Oboro sighed. “I think his pride is hurt more so than anything else… but,” she trailed off.

“But?” Hana asked in turn.

“Never mind its nothing important,” Oboro replied, standing up and smoothing out her kimono.

She looked behind her at the closed sliding door. Takumi was resting there, not yet regained consciousness. She was worried out of her mind, Hinata’s words resonating within her.

_“Hinata… how long has this been going on?”_

_“I honestly don’t know,”_

There was a sudden yell in the room behind her, and she bolted to the door. She slid it open to see Takumi sat upright, eyes wide and his breathing was heavy.

“Milord are you alright?” She asked, rushing to his side, and keeping her voice soothing.

“W-Where’s Hinata,” it was less of a question and more of an angered statement.

“He’s… outside but-“

Before Oboro could finish her sentence, Takumi stood up and bolted out the door without a second thought. A feeling of dread held her in her sitting position and it took some time before she could chase after him.

“Hinata!” his voice boomed across the open courtyard. It was gravelly and unpleasant to those who Hinata was sparring with.

Hinata was relieved that Takumi had woken up and seemed unscathed, but he couldn’t help but feel dread in his heart when he saw Takumi’s expression.

“Why did we retreat? Why did we _let_ them win?!” he was incredibly hostile towards his retainer. His words were like knives that pierced through Hinata.

“We… we didn’t let them win,” Hinata said, his voice quiet.

“Then why are we back here?! Why Hinata! Tell me why!” Takumi yelled.

“The situation turned dire, we couldn’t-“

“Couldn’t what!? I could have _ended_ all this right then and there!” Takumi picked up a sword and threw it at the rack, knocking it over.

“Milord I-“

“This is cowardice! We’re no better than them at this point!”

Hinata punched Takumi after that statement. The force sent him to the ground. He looked up at Hinata with an angered expression. Oboro gaspsed and ran to his side.

“Hinata how could you-“ she was cut off almost immediately

“Self preservation isn’t cowardice! I wasn’t about to let you die!” Hinata yelled. “For once stop thinking about this stupid grudge you hold for Corrin and think about your own safety! Not everything is about revenge if it means you lose your life in the process!”

Takumi’s eyes widened at Hinata’s words. He didn’t even remember the last part of the fight. He remembered Niles kicking him in the jaw, but that was it. Everything else was just a gap in his memory.

“Hinata I-“

“You have the gall to tell me not to follow a code that I swore to when I picked up a sword, but you act just as dangerously and that’s okay?! It’s our _job_ to keep you alive and you acting this way isn’t fair to us!”

Takumi looked down at the floor in shame. He sat up properly and put a hand to his jaw. Hinata had clocked him in the same area that he was kicked, albeit the wound had been healed by one of the priestesses he had brought along with him.

“I’m sorry… Hinata…” he felt embarrassed to have been yelled at in front of so many of the soldiers in the courtyard. “I’m sorry Oboro…”

Oboro pulled Takumi in close and cradled his head in her arms.

“I’m sorry for all I put you two through.”

Hinata couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt settle into his stomach.

***

Takumi had retired to his quarters and had requested to be left alone for the evening. Hinata’s words kept replaying in his head. The guilt he felt was intense, but he couldn’t let it consume him. He watched from the window as Hinata sparred with the other soldiers, still being incredibly rough.

He sighed and looked to the paper he had been doodling on in attempts to relieve his guilt. His mind still clung to the faults. He sighed, undoing the ribbon in his hair, allowing it to flow freely.  He sighed and ran his fingers through it to untangle a few knots.

He really needed to rethink things, and not run headlong into danger. He knew that he would have to face Corrin in battle again, it was inevitable. He could rethink his tactics but he didn’t want to throw other people into the line of fire. He didn’t take pleasure from hurting people, or having them die for him. He sighed and picked up his brush again, writing out his ideas as some form of reference.

Diviners would be his best bet with armored soldiers, and he knew that Corrin had some fliers in his midst. He knew of the first princess of Nohr, Camilla, was a Malig Knight. A flier that knew black magic was dangerous in its own right, but armed with his bow Takumi held the tactical advantage.

He picked up some of the shogi pieces and placed them across the board, as if it were a real battle. He kept the important pieces close to the piece he dubbed as himself. These pieces were Oboro and Hinata. Oboro was excellent with a naginata and was close to becoming a spear master. Hinata had already met the requirements for a swordsmaster, and armed with a silver katana he was nearly unstoppable.

His plans weren’t set in stone. He didn’t even know if or even when he’d see Corrin again.

Corrin. _Corrin_.

Something in Takumi’s mind snapped and he gripped onto the shogi piece hard enough to crush it in his hands. His eyes darted down to Hinata, who was yelling at the rest of the soldiers to up their game.

“Hinata…” he muttered, gripping another shogi piece in his hand.

***

Hinata had been training endlessly for three days.

He’d managed to exhaust all the soldiers in the process, while he was still full of piss and vinegar.  His hands had been bleeding from how hard he had been gripping the practice katanas. His knuckles were bruises from punching things in frustration.

He dumped a bucket of water onto his head and stared at his hands on the edges of the well. His hands were so bloody and bruised. His arms didn’t look any better. They were covered in cuts from katanas and naginatas due to his failure to give up.

“Takumi…” he sighed.

“Hinata!” Oboro’s voice rang out across the courtyard.

He looked up startled to see her running towards him, looking as white as a sheet.

“Gods! Oboro you look like you’ve seen a ghost, what on earth happened?” he asked, taking hold of her to balance her.

“Its… Its lord Takumi! There were some Nohrian soldiers that crossed the border and he thought he could take them on his own!” she practically cried.

“What…” Hinata asked breathlessly.

He practically threw Oboro aside to grab a katana and go find Subaki. He knew that he would fly him into the heart of the situation.

“Subaki! Where are you?!” Hinata yelled, running across the castle to the gate.

He spotted the Pegasus knight at the gate with the former queen’s advisor, Orochi. Oboro soon caught up to Hinata to see the sight for herself. Orochi had been wounded, but not severely. She and Yuugiri had just returned from the fight, dirty and covered in dry blood.

“How many soldiers were there?” was the first thing to come out of Oboro’s mouth. Hinata’s main concern was much more evident.

“Where’s Lord Takumi?”

Yuugiri hesitated, but Orochi gave them all the information they needed to know.

“There were a few mercenaries and knights. I tried my best but there were just too many of them for the two of us,” her voice was strained and her body looked as if it was about to collapse. “He ran into the woods but I’m not sure how far he went.”

Hinata grabbed the hilt of his blade and went to run off blindly into the woods.

Subaki stopped him by taking hold of his wrist.

“Wait a minute Hinata,” he said, his voice calm and stern.

“We don’t have time to wait Subaki!” Hinata cried.

“Think about what you’re getting into. Strategy is key here,” Subaki let go of Hinata’s wrist and tried his best to remain calm.

“If I figure it out, will you take me in from above? Because that one seems like a good strategy.” Hinata was extremely sarcastic. He didn’t have time to think about what he was doing. He had to go on instinct.

Subaki sighed in defeat. “At least you have _some_ strategy.”

“Wait! Hinata!” Oboro cried, reaching out. “I’m coming with you!”

“No. You’re not,” Hinata ignored Oboro’s reach. “I can handle this.”

She paused, then sighed. “Fine… just bring him back alive.”’

***

“Hinata, you do know what you’re doing right?” Subaki against amidst the silence.

“Yeah… Yeah I do,” Hinata sounded unsure of himself.

“Acting on your own like this isn’t any better than Lord Takumi doing it himself,” Subaki said with a sigh.

“What do you mean by that?” Hinata sounded offended.

“What I mean is… You really need to learn to be able to depend on Oboro. You both are Takumi’s retainers,” Subaki paused. “I know you’ve known Lord Takumi since the two of you were young… but this is selfish of you.”

Hinata scowled and looked down. It wasn’t selfish… and he hated that he had to hide the feelings he felt for his lord, but he knew that he couldn’t show it openly. He couldn’t do it unless he wanted to bring shame to himself and his lord.

He soon spotted the army below them.

“Subaki. There they are,” he tried to remain calm.

“I don’t think I can land,” Subaki said, thinking of how to get in stealthily.

“I’ll drop down.”

Within seconds Hinata jumped off the Pegasus and landed on one of the mercenaries with a frightening crunch.

The knight and other mercenary turned around to see Hinata standing kneeling on the body. Blood had started to pool underneath and began to gather around the mercenary’s head, where Hinata had stabbed his head.

“How did you fellas get through the barrier?” his voice was vile and sharp; a disturbing grin began to form on his face.

The two Nohrian soldiers began to run from the frightening samurai as fast as they possibly could.

“Oh no. You’re not getting away from me.”

***

Takumi knew he had made a mistake the moment he walked out to knights and mercenaries. His bow may have been magic, but it couldn’t pierce armor on its own. He may have had the arm guard thanks to his new sniper armor, but it was useless against silver weapons and armorslayers.

He had ran as far into the forest as possible. He found a large tree to hide behind as the roots were large enough to duck under for cover. He was bleeding, but it wasn’t bad. A sword had grazed the arm he didn’t have covered with a guard.

It stung and the blood was pouring down his arm. The adrenaline made things seem less painful, but he knew he would feel the pain of it later.

“Shit!” he cursed under his breath. He heard their footsteps inching closer and closer.

_This is because I couldn’t beat them!? That traitor!? I’m going to die here…_

His thoughts were racing. He immediately blamed Corrin. Corrin. _Corrin. Corrin Corrin Corrin Corrin._

_I won’t die until I’ve killed Corrin!_

He breathed out calmly, something within his mind shifted.

“I cannot die here,”

He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a concealed wakazashi. He let out another calm breath and revealed himself to his assailants.

“There he is! Prince Takumi of Hoshido! Capture him at once!” one of the mercenaries cried. Knights soon followed as the order had been given. Takumi readied the wakazashi in his hand and stared then down.

“Definitely,” he muttered.

In the blink of an eye the knights were on the ground, armor slashed beyond repair. The mercenaries cried in agony and soon fell the ground. As the crowd fell, Hinata appeared at the end of it.

“H-Hinata?” Takumi asked in disbelief.

“Lord Takumi!!!” the relief in Hinata’s voice was almost like a wave across the pile of unconscious Nohrian soldiers.

“Praise the Dawn Dragon, you’re alright. I was so worried!” he rushed over to greet the prince.

Hinata placed both his hands on Takumi’s shoulders and saw the blood stain on Takumi’s sleeve.

“Oh gods you’re hurt,” he sighed.  “We have to get you back to get that wound looked at.”

He went to grab Takumi’s hand, but Takumi retracted it.

“I’m not going back. I’m a disgrace to my family and to my kingdom. Until Corrin is dead I can’t… I can’t return home.”

Hinata looked at Takumi with wide eyes. “Milord…” He then paused.

“If you have no intentions of returning then I won’t either. I am your retainer and I won’t leave your side.” His tone was adamant. It soon faltered with a sigh.

“But… Oboro is waiting for you too. She’d be worried sick if we didn’t go back. Sakura would be sad as well… She thinks the world of you.” Hinata then inhaled sharply, regaining his fortitude.

“Your kingdom needs you, so please-“ Takumi then cut him off.

“… I,” he sighed. “The way I view myself is different clearly,” His tone was sad, yet angry. He curled his hands into fists at his sides.

 “I’m not worthy of returning home the way I am now. Why can’t you see this?”  he paused, rage building in his throat.

“I can’t go back until Corrin is dead! If I kill him I can prove I’m worthy of being called a prince of Hoshido! I can prove I can protect it!”

He then collapsed to his knees before Hinata, glaring at the ground and fighting back tears.

“I know I’m strong enough… I have the power to protect my kingdom!”  He looked up at Hinata, still struggling to fight back tears.

“Do you doubt me as well? Doubt that I can beat this traitor on my own?!”

Soon enough, he couldn’t fight the tears anymore and a sob escaped his throat.

“N-No I’m-“ Hinata tried to reassure him, but was cut off once again.

“So please! Don’t stop me from doing what I must do! If you’re going to follow me, you’ll stop me in my tracks! Is what I’m doing that dangerous?! Is it!?”

Hinata paused… muttering Takumi’s name under his breath. He hadn’t realized any of this before. His prime directive was to protect Takumi at all costs; he hadn’t ever considered how Takumi felt about things either. He sighed.

“If its for you… Then I will do as you ask of me. I will defend and support you in what you choose to do. I will take lives for you if need be. I will even lay down my own life for you,” Hinata said, bowing before Takumi.

“So then…” Takumi paused, handing Hinata the wakazashi with a deadly calm, unlike anything he had been like earlier.

“If you say you’re willing to die for me,” he paused. “Then I order you to die for me now.”

Hinata looked at Takumi shocked. He then saw the colour of his eyes: blood red.

“If that is what you wish… but you are returning to Hoshido.”

He took the wakazashi from Takumi and pointed it towards himself, keeping his expression as neutral as he could. He knew what it meant to be a samurai and he knew that he would have to do this eventually. He let out a calm breath and slowly pushed the blade into his abdomen.

Takumi snapped to his senses and took the sword by its blade, and pulled it away from Hinata. He realized something wasn’t right with himself if he ordered something like that. He tried to play it off as normal the best he could.

“I was kidding, don’t actually do that you idiot,” he sounded as if he was emotionally drained.

Hinata pulled Takumi in for a hug and squeezed him tight and reassuringly. Takumi grimaced, the smell of blood was making his head spin. He nuzzled his head into Hinata’s shoulder for a moment.

He then pinned Hinata to the ground, his hands clasped in Hinata’s. Hinata looked up in confusion as Takumi smiled at him and leaned in close.

“I… I don’t want to take everything from you… I don’t want for you to die for me,” his voice was soft and sad.

“I’m ready to give everything for you,” Hinata replied.

Takumi sighed into Hinata’s ear and moved away.

“… I wish you wouldn’t… You know I don’t want to lose you,” He sighed, then let Hinata sit up.

“Let’s go back home,” Takumi said, giving Hinata a sad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I was cutting parts out? And there was R18 in the doujin? Yeah I lied. Heres a chapter with Hinata and Takumi getting it on. This is the first time I’ve written porn forgive me if its awkward

The moonlight was dull in Takumi’s room. It peeked in through the paper doors and added a pale light to the lit candle in the room. It danced and flickered carefully on the small desk, in a place where it wouldn’t get knocked.

Takumi shrugged off his kimono and gently tugged at the ribbon in his hair, allowing it to flow freely across his pale shoulders. His skin was almost like porcelain, pale and untouched. He hardly had any scars from battle, albeit the fresh wounds on his arm and hand. They had been delicately bandaged up by Oboro.

Hinata felt like a scruffy stray dog in comparison. He was covered in scars and he kept himself rather unkempt. He had seen his far share of battle and took almost every hit for Takumi; even ones that could kill him.

Takumi traced his fingers across Hinata’s chest delicately, his featherlike touches hovering over a couple of nasty scars. Some of them were just minor scratches but others were cuts that never healed properly. He placed a couple of gentle kisses on Hinata’s shoulder, and buried his head into the nape of Hinata’s neck solemnly. He then placed a couple more gently kisses along his neck and led down to the newer scar on Hinata’s chest that had been nagging him for weeks.

“I told you that you didn’t cause that one…” Hinata’s voice was hushed and he tried to sound reassuring. No matter how many times he heard Hinata say that, Takumi couldn’t shake the guilt.

His eyes flickered up to see Hinata looking at him softly, and lovingly. It ached to see him so forgiving.

Takumi placed a delicate kiss against Hinata’s lips and wrapped his arms around the other man so gently it was as if he thought that he could break Hinata would the slightest touch. Hinata welcomed Takumi’s embrace and wrapped his arms around him with the same kind of soft touches.

With a hushed sound, Takumi parted his lips allowing Hinata to gradually get more intimate. Takumi bit down on Hinata’s lip gently, a ploy to get Hinata to be a little rougher than he was initially. Takumi wasn’t made of porcelain and wouldn’t shatter.

Hinata made a sound of surprise and allowed Takumi to do what he wanted. Takumi was the first to act, slipping his tongue into Hinata’s mouth almost forcefully. With a pleased sound, Hinata retracted his own, allowing Takumi to explore freely. Takumi couldn’t help but savour all the sounds Hinata was making. It was utter bliss.

Takumi could feel Hinata’s arousal through the fabric between them. The silk left nothing to hide and nothing to the imagination. Takumi pulled away from Hinata to remove the rest of his kimono. He was hasty with it and wasted no time. Hinata couldn’t help but watch in awe. He placed his hand gently on Takumi’s thigh. He was so perfect.

Hinata soon removed the rest of his clothing as well; freeing himself and the cool air hit him almost immediately. He hissed a little at the contact. He looked at Takumi sheepishly as the prince had been chuckling at his hurried nature.

Takumi then inched closer to Hinata, eventually pinning him down against the tatami. He placed another soft kiss on his retainer’s lips and started to trace his kisses down Hinata’s neck and chest. Hinata couldn’t help but blush as Takumi’s hand ghosted over his length. Takumi smirked at the reaction he received and placed another kiss on Hinata’s chest as if it were a reward.

Takumi reached for a small jar that he kept hidden in a drawer from anyone who entered the room. He kept anything like that hidden. His relationship with his retainer was taboo enough as it was.

He poured a generous amount of the substance onto his fingers and smiled at Hinata. Hinata couldn’t help but blush heavily at Takumi’s implications. He spread his legs for Takumi and covered his mouth with his arm. The two of them knew they couldn’t make too much noise.

With little warning Takumi inserted two fingers into Hinata, and he whined in response. Takumi loved the sounds that he was getting from Hinata. It was euphoric to see his stoic retainer in such a compromising position; his legs spread apart and trembling just for him alone.

Hinata’s moans were hushed and pleading. Takumi, after some teasing, added a third finger and revelled in Hinata’s hushed cries. He struggled to muffle the loud moans coming from him almost involuntarily as Takumi teased him. Takumi himself couldn’t help but feel his arousal spiral out of control, precum dripping from his length.

“M-Milord please…” Hinata pleaded, reaching for Takumi’s free hand.

Takumi retracted his fingers, knowing what Hinata was pleading for. Hinata couldn’t help but whine at the loss. He poured another generous amount of the substance onto his length and coated it evenly. He then positioned himself at Hinata’s entrance and pushed himself in gently. Hinata’s breathing hitched and a loud moan escaped his throat. Embarrassed, Hinata then covered his face with both hands, hoping that no one else in the castle had heard him.

Takumi smirked in response to Hinata’s cry. He started at a gentle pace, hitting the deep places that he knew Hinata loved. Hinata struggled to stay quiet and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, moaning out Takumi’s name over and over. He knew Takumi loved to hear him but he didn’t want to be loud enough to be heard by the entire castle.

Takumi always felt the pain in his head almost completely disappear whenever he and Hinata were intimate like this. It was as if Hinata gave him some kind of relief from the nagging feeling of something not quite being right with him. All those gaps in his memory seemed to not matter when he could burn the image of Hinata in ecstasy into his mind.

“W-Wait…” Hinata said, looking up at Takumi with half lidded eyes.

Takumi stopped his rhythm and looked at Hinata quizzically.

“I-I want to p-please you,” he said, the words sounding almost impossible to get out in a tangible thought.

Takumi blushed at the thought and pulled out of Hinata slowly. Hinata then gently pushed Takumi down against the tatami. He looked at Hinata in shy bewilderment as he placed some kisses on his neck and chest.

“G-Gods Hinata,” Takumi whispered as Hinata squeezed one of Takumi’s pecs lightly.

Hinata then pulled Takumi’s face close to his own and placed a couple of soft kisses on Takumi’s lips. Takumi hummed contently at the affection in his kisses. Hinata placed more kisses across Takumi’s face and whispered sweet nothings in their native language into his ear; little I love yous and other sweet things.

Hinata then lowered himself back down onto Takumi and he couldn’t help but let out a low moan. Hinata placed both of his hands on Takumi’s legs to balance himself and started with his own rhythm. It was faster than Takumi’s and Takumi knew it almost immediately. He was already close.

Hinata continued to moan out Takumi’s name, and leaned forward to give him some more kisses. He too was getting close fast. He squeezed at Takumi’s legs and arched his back, moans becoming much more erratic.

After a couple of minutes, Hinata brought his hands forward and placed them on Takumi’s stomach for more balance. He increased the speed of his rhythm and bit his lip to keep his noise down. Takumi threw his head back and let out a couple of louder, low moans. Soon after, with a muffled whine, Hinata came making both a mess of himself and Takumi.

He then collapsed forward and rested his head on Takumi’s chest, catching his breath. Takumi placed his hand on Hinata’s back lovingly.

“Thank you milord,” Hinata said breathlessly.

Takumi sighed happily, eyes closed.

It wasn’t long until the pain in his head returned.  


	5. Chapter 5

Their moments of intimacy didn’t last long.

Corrin’s army began to push its way through the Hoshidan border from the Bottomless Canyon sooner than anyone could have anticipated. They had captured Fort Jinya in the blink of an eye with Sakura in tow. Takumi knew that Corrin didn’t have it in them to do her any harm and his worries subsided; but his rage burned as bright as a flame.

His orders were harsh, and lacked little patience. Most of the army that had been selected, or rather saddled with, protecting the gate to the capital: The Great Wall of Suzanoh, didn’t want to be there in the first place. Takumi’s rage towards Corrin caused his actions and judgements to become clouded. They were scared and unsure of their leader’s actions.

 Judging from the speed that Corrin reached the fort, they didn’t have much time to prepare. Takumi’s shouts could be heard from all over the gate. He was as hostile as he was stressed. He yelled out orders in their native tongue, and others in English. The soldiers couldn’t help but shy away at his shouts.

Hinata and Oboro stood on the far side of the wall, closer to the castle town. Oboro couldn’t help but feel pity for the poor soldier’s her liege had been screaming at. Hinata couldn’t shake the tensions he had building in his own head. Something had been nagging him for ages. He felt as though he could lose Takumi this time around.

It’s not that he doubted Takumi; he never doubted his liege. Quite frankly it was the opposite. He thought the world of Takumi. He thought that he could move mountains, and part the sea. It was Corrin that he was uneasy about. They seized control of Fort Jinya so quickly that it seemed effortless.

“Hinata?” Oboro asked, looking at him concerned.

Hinata grasped the hilt of his sword tightly, the grimace on his face fading almost immediately, as if it was an act.

“I’m okay,” he smiled at her, and she knew it was false.

“You’ve got to let to let me fight too,” she said, adamant about her decision.

“I can’t Oboro. If I lose…” he then paused.  “You know what I have to do,” he looked at the ground sadly. “You need to still be here for lord Takumi.”

She hesitated on her next thought. She glanced at the floor as well, words failing her.

“I won’t lose. I refuse to lose,” Hinata smiled at her again, this time genuine. “You know I’m a stubborn fool.”

“Yeah… I know.”

Takumi called for Hinata and he rushed to his lord’s side. Oboro couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sadness and regret as Hinata walked away from her, possibly for the last time.

“Hinata are we ready?” Takumi asked his tone somewhat calmer than what it was earlier.

“Yes milord. Our weapons are the best in all of Hoshido and all the soldiers have at least a few weapons for hand to hand and range,” Hinata was quite pleased that he sounded smart for a moment.

“I want to ask something of you,” Takumi asked, stopping Hinata in his tracks.

Hinata looked at him curiously, his heart beating in his throat. He couldn’t help but feel some paranoia pierce through him.

“If I fall… please live on for both of us,” Takumi’s voice was tinged with sadness.

Hinata could feel tears prickle behind his eyes. He bowed before Takumi could see that he was on the verge of tears.

“Y-Yes milord.”

Takumi could hear the struggle in Hinata’s voice. He kneeled and grasped Hinata’s hands gently.

“It’s only an ‘If’ Hinata,” his voice was gentle. “You trust me right?”

Hinata nodded, still struggling to hold back the tears. He was trying his best to stay strong in front of his lord. This wasn’t like him. He wasn’t one to cry so easily but the idea of Takumi… the possibility of…

“O-Of course I trust you. I trust everything you do!” Hinata yelled, kneeling to Takumi’s level.

Hinata hugged onto Takumi tight and buried his head into Takumi’s shoulder. Takumi rubbed Hinata’s back reassuringly.

“I swear to you I’ll see us to victory,” Takumi said quietly, the grip on Hinata’s shirt tightening.

Hinata’s concerns only grew when he felt the grip on his shirt. He pulled his head back to look at Takumi’s eyes. It was happening again. This is what worried him most.

When he knew he was out of the sight of the other shoulders he placed his hands delicately on Takumi’s cheeks.

“Takumi look at me,” He said quietly.

Takumi did as he was asked, the shade of red only darkening.

“You can control this. You are better than this. Don’t let whatever this is control you,” Hinata looked directly into Takumi’s eyes, as if appearing threatening to whatever was controlling him. He would try to fight it for his lord if he could. He had no idea what this entity was but it was nothing of Nohr or Hoshido, he knew this for certain at this point.

“I love and believe in you. You are better than whatever this is,” he said firmly. He then placed a soft kiss on Takumi’s lips, as if he knew that he was the only relief to Takumi’s struggle.

Takumi closed his eyes tightly and made a pained sound, retracting a hand from Hinata’s shirt to place on his forehead. The pain was something worse than he had ever experienced in his life up until that point.

Hinata placed a delicate kiss on Takumi’s forehead, in attempts to alleviate his pain. Takumi opened his eyes, squinting at best, to see Hinata’s supportive smile. Hinata couldn’t help but feel immediately relieved when he saw Takumi’s familiar hazel eyes.

“Hey,” he said delicately, smiling at his lord as if nothing had happened.

“I’m not going to be okay am I?” Takumi asked, the fear evident in his voice.

“Shh, no you’re going to be fine,” Hinata said, placing another kiss on Takumi’s cheek.

“Don’t let me hurt you okay?” Takumi said, pulling Hinata in closer and held Hinata’s head delicately.

“I can’t promise that. All I want to do is protect you,” he whispered. “I love you.”

Takumi them buried his head into Hinata’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” he muttered through tears. “Please don’t die on me.”

***

Hinata stood at the gates’ opening, while Takumi looked on from above. He watched as Corrin walked across the bridge. The thing that surprised them the most was that Corrin arrived alone while their men stayed back.

Hinata looked up to Takumi standing near a ballista and looked back Corrin walking slowly, cautiously. Hinata pointed his sword at the person walking towards him, staring them down across the blade.

“I absolutely _have_ to kill this traitor,” he murmured to himself.

“You!” He yelled, swinging his sword. “I cannot let you pass here.”

Corrin grabbed the hilt of their blade, prepared to draw at any second.

Hinata held his blade close and spoke quietly, as if whispering to the blade. He closed his eyes and let out a calm breath. He always did this before a fight. Clearing his head was something he felt he needed to do. He was stubborn and hard headed and he didn’t want that to get in the way.

“To protect Takumi…” he whispered quietly. He then opened his eyes and gripped the sword with both hands, close to his head. It was much akin to his samurai training. “To protect Hoshido!”

“With this hand, I will kill you where you stand!”

Hinata then lunged towards Corrin without giving them a chance to draw their sword. They then drew it, panicked and blocked Hinata’s blow only in the nick of time. They gritted their teeth and breathed heavily against their blade. They then shoved Hinata’s blade away, and he noticed something different about Corrin that he hadn’t seen before. Their _eyes_. It was startling and caught him by surprise. They looked different than any other human he had ever met.

In fact, they had the same pupils as Takumi’s when he was under control of that nameless entity.

Hinata’s mind raced and he lost focus for a few seconds, which gave Corrin an opening. Hinata didn’t expect a giant claw to come at him. It was enormous, much bigger than Corrin’s smallish frame. Corrin’s opening became much bigger and Hinata didn’t realize it until it was too late. He blinked and suddenly what appeared to be water came flying at him and pierced through his right hand. He winced and grit his teeth hard. He collapsed to his knees and held onto his wrist with his left hand. It was painful, but it wasn’t going to stop him.

“You can no longer wield your sword, so please open the way!” Corrin yelled. “I have no intention of killing you or anyone here!”

Corrin’s voice was grading to Hinata. The pain in his hand was almost numbness compared to the ache of the burning fury in his stomach. He tore one of the tails of his coat and wrapped it around his bleeding hand, gripping his sword tightly. He stared Corrin down with poision daggers as his mind raced.

_Why did you betray him? Why did you betray us? Why are you here now? I must kill you. For Takumi._

He lunged forward once more, and Corrin was prepared for a blade to strike their own, but much to his surprise, Hinata paused and stomped his foot down onto the bridge

_For Takumi_.

He kicked Corrin in the chest, managing to knock the wind out of them.

_For Takumi!_

“Lord Takumi!” He cried.

“Fire!” a voice called from above.

A swarm of arrows came beckoning down from the top of the wall, with one distinct magic one leading the assault. One pierced through Hinata’s armor on his back, while at least three pierced through Corrin’s arm, leg and abdomen. They collapsed to their knees and hissed in pain. They looked up to the top of the wall to see Takumi looking down at them with a look of disdain.

“Takumi,” they muttered.

Another flash of heated rage burned through Hinata, and the arrow to the back was much like the pain in his hand: almost nonexistent. He lunged forward towards Corrin once more, sword aimed right at their throat.

“How dare you speak his name!” He yelled.

Before Hinata’s sword could make the connection, an arrow found itself lodged in his throat. The heat that had filled him had soon been replaced with an icy feeling of panic as he felt the arrow sink deeper into his neck.

He then collapsed to the floor, the world around him starting to get dizzy from the shock. He closed his eyes, trying to ease the dizziness and ignore the pain.

Corrin couldn’t help but yelp in shock at the sickening sound of Hinata’s body hitting the cobblestones.

“Well, well, well,” Hinata knew that voice. It was the Niles person again. Why did he have to interrupt?

“Niles…” Corrin trailed off, barely holding onto their sword.

“Are you trying to keep this little excursion secret from your men?” Niles asked, tapping an arrow against his shoulder, bow in his other hand. “Because you do know that obtaining information quickly is my main talent.”

Niles paused, looking over at Hinata on the ground. He was struggling and gasping for air. Niles grinned sickeningly at the sight.

“Or were you trying to take pity on the boy over there?”

Hinata could hear Niles’ footsteps getting closer, and his heart raced at the thought of what that sadist could possibly do in his weakened state.

“I don’t hate your reasoning,” he paused again, placing his foot lighting on the bottom end of the arrow in Hinata’s throat, starting to push down ever so slightly.

“But I do hate it when those you pity take advantage of it. So I suppose I have no choice but to punish those who try to take you away from me,” Niles’ tone suddenly turned twisted and the force on the arrow started to painfully make its way further into Hinata’s throat. He coughed at the sensation and blood painfully escaped his throat. He could feel it making its way down to his stomach as well.

“Niles!” Corrin cried. Hinata held his tongue though he was insulted by their pity.

Niles removed his foot from the arrow and looked sorrowful at Corrin. He, for once, looked like he actually regretted a horrid action.

“I’m sorry Corrin,” Niles’ tone had changed drastically. “I forgot that I promised to not kill as much as I could.” He looked down at Hinata who continued to grimace in agony. “Although it’s incredibly hard to keep my promise at times.”

Corrin starred down at the cobblestones with wide eyes. They assumed that Niles had to have killed other Hoshidan soldiers and they felt sick to think about it.

Hinata opened his eyes to see Niles carrying Corrin away into the gate and he couldn’t help but feel like he failed Takumi. He looked to the top of the gate but the overhang was in his way. There was no way for Takumi to have seen his colossal failure.

There was no way for Takumi to see him die.

_Theres… no way that Oboro can fend them off,_ Hinata thought, looking towards the doors. He had failed to defend the gate and knew the consequences.

He coughed again and more bloody sputum landed on his face.

_This is the end isn’t it?_ He glanced towards the sky and reached upwards.

“I…” he tried to speak but then realized he couldn’t. The arrow was too far in for him to speak and it had become increasingly more difficult for him to breathe.

He felt tears start to well up in his eyes. The only thing he could think of was Takumi.

_From the first time I saw you, let alone touched you, I thought you were strong and beautiful. Adults often told me that you were difficult and unkind. But I knew that wasn’t true. The way you smiled, and how you were kind only to me… it made me glad. You were always so proud of who you were, and you’d only show weakness to me. I wanted nothing more than to see you smile, like you did back then._

Hinata hiccupped painfully, the sob in his throat barely able to escape amongst the amounts of blood caught around the arrow.

_That is my only wish._

Hinata’s arm then fell against the cobblestones and went limp.

“Takumi… please…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter doesn't appear confusing, im gonna say theres flashbacks involved. almost like life flashing before eyes. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i enjoy pain


	6. Chapter 6

The adults always said that Prince Takumi was difficult. That he was unkind and cold towards others. Quiet, yet he seemed like he was scheming or always thinking. It was only to the adults and nobles that he acted this way. He disapproved of the way he was treated by adults, as a weakling amongst the royal siblings. His younger sister had shown a talent in passive magic, while Takumi struggled with the bowstring. His quiet demeanor had developed from the doubt that the nobles saw in the young prince’s abilities.

Hinata knew a different side to the quiet prince.

He saw a talented archer and brilliant tactician.

Hinata’s family had been serving the Hoshidan royal family for generations. Hinata just so happened to be assigned as Takumi’s first and only retainer at that time.

Hinata was always Takumi’s polar opposite. While Takumi was quiet around others, Hinata was loud and outgoing both in his training and in his mannerisms.

Kendo training was where they first met, many, many years ago.

***

Hinata was the most skilled in dojo at that time. Most of the other students had given up after facing him in the sport. Kendo was something he excelled at from an early age. It was definitely evident that he could be a skilled samurai in due time.

Hinata’s techniques were unlike any of his opponents. He was focused and stern. His entire personality had been buried by an overwhelming sense of duty. He understood clearly that his role was to defend a member of the royal family as a faithful retainer, and had been training to be focused and diligent in the heat of battle. His unbridled energy made this easy for him, as he beat down his opponents with ease. He was the last one standing amongst the other students and he hadn’t even broken a sweat.

Prince Takumi had been one of the onlookers that day, amongst a sea of unimpressed lords. Takumi was watching intently whilst Hinata was blindly unaware. The concentration that young man had was admirable. The other lords were more focused on his concentration; no they called it something else… fixation on the enemy as a weakness. He lacked the means to defend himself they said. Takumi saw it from a different perspective. If Hinata was focused on eliminating the enemy, then he did have the means to defend himself.

As the number of students that were able to battle dwindled, Takumi decided that he should take up the shinai to test Hinata’s skills. The lords were shocked to see Takumi enter the dojo and pick up the blunt object.

“Oh! Hey I haven’t seen you in here before!” Hinata said his voice squeaky towards the end. It was so colloquial and common. The lack of formality was almost refreshing to the young prince.

Takumi couldn’t help but feel a small smile creep along his face. He’d never known someone that was always so happy, no matter the circumstance.

The lords were hesitant to call him back from behind the sliding screen door, as they knew that Hinata didn’t know that Takumi was a prince.

“I’ll take you on,” He said, pointing the bamboo sword in Hinata’s direction.

“Alright! You’re on!” Hinata yelled in triumph.

Before he could even blink, Hinata was on the ground and the shinai out of his reach. He looked up at the other boy in disbelief.

“Holy… How were you able to do that?” he yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

“You need to focus on yourself more than who are going to protect. If your life is lost, it’s a liability,” Takumi said, offering a hand to help the other boy up.

Hinata was surprised at how such a young boy could sound so grown up. It then dawned on him who this boy was.

“Y-You’re prince Takumi…” he said before scrambling to his feet to properly bow before the prince.

Takumi couldn’t help but shy away from Hinata as he bowed.

“Please… you don’t need to do that,” Takumi said, pulling Hinata up by his shirt.

Hinata looked at the young prince in surprise. The royals and nobility he had encountered has always expected him to show utmost respect and adoration. Takumi was… different.

“It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Hinata. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Takumi said, placing the shinai against the weapon rack.

“T-the pleasure is all mine milord!” Hinata yelled, resisting the urge to bow before the prince once more.

“So I assume you were told that you would serve a member of the royal family yes?” Takumi asked.

“Yes I was. I can’t help but assume that I am to serve you,” Hinata replied, beaming a smile at the young prince. Takumi couldn’t help but smile in return.

Takumi looked behind him to see the group of lords crowded around the screen door. Their expressions were anxious and lacked empathy for the young prince. Hinata noticed one particular older man who had been staring since the training began that day.

Takumi followed Hinata’s gaze to the screen door and scowled at the older men crowding around it. He then looked at Hinata with an exasperated expression and took him by the hand.

“Come with me please,” he sounded extremely aggravated.

Hinata followed without a word.

***

“Why do those men follow you around like you’re going to die at any second?” Hinata asked, his question a little too blunt for Takumi’s tastes. Takumi grimaced at the thought.

“They don’t see me as strong like my other siblings,” Takumi’s gaze looked incredibly sad. “They doubt me to the point where they feel as though I’m feeble enough to just collapse.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Hinata said, trying to seem empathetic to Takumi’s situation. “You knocked me off my feet with a shinai! How are you not strong?!”

“I know the whole ‘actions speak louder than words’ excuse, but they’d rather see me grow up to serve in government than battle,” Takumi’s small hands grasped angrily at the fabric of his kimono. “I struggle with a bowstring and it’s the only weapon I want to use.”

There was a moment of dead silence between the two of them, as Hinata racked his brain for ideas. Then it dawned upon him.

“I wanna show you something,” Hinata said, offering his hand to the prince.

“Wait, what is it?” Takumi said, sounding skeptical.

“It’s a secret,” Hinata replied, winking and taking Takumi by the hand.

Hinata took no time to pause and started to run in the direction of what he wanted to show Takumi, while the young prince was practically dragged by the heels down the corridors. He struggled to keep up with the taller boy and nearly tripped over various folds in the tatami. As the two reached outside, the peering gazes of the older lords came into view and the disappointment in their expressions was almost enough to kill. Takumi had always tried to ignore them. He was a child, not an adult. The castle was almost suffocating to him because of these older men always trying to control his life and his actions. He kept his gaze straight and ignored all the peering eyes looking at him from their lenses of disappointment.

Hinata led Takumi to a hole in the castle walls. Takumi looked at it skeptically. Why was this of any importance? It became clear that this was not what Hinata wanted to show him as he crawled through it.

“What. On earth,” Takumi asked, deadpan.

“Come on, its just passed the wall!” Hinata’s excitement was almost terrifying.

“I cannot crawl through there!” Takumi exclaimed, his voice practically breaking from the shrill pitch.

“Its not that bad!” Hinata reassured. “I’ve done it loads of times!”

“Loads of times!?” Takumi gawked. “If I get these pants dirty I’ll get in big trouble!”

“Come on… You’re a higher power than they are,” Hinata said.

Takumi hated that Hinata had a point.

“I’ll brush em off when we get to the other side,” he said, making a second attempt to crawl through the large crack.

Takumi’s hesitation made it hard for them not to waste time. As Hinata reached the other side, he offered his hand to Takumi to make it easier on him. He was small enough to make it through without touching the sides, much to his pleasure. He was awfully terrified of getting stuck in the hole in the wall. The thought of having to ask for help from a lord or even his siblings finding that information scared him enough to retreat back to within the castle walls after making his attempt.

“Milord? You okay?” Hinata asked, peeking through the crack.

“I’m… I’m nervous about it. I don’t want to get stuck,” Takumi said, fumbling over his words.

Hinata crawled through the crack back into the castle walls and offered Takumi a reassuring smile.

“I’m much taller than you y’know,” Hinata said, putting a hand on his leg to further prove his point. “If I can get through without getting stuck, I’m sure there’s lots of room for you to get through.”

Takumi squatted down to see through the crack in the wall and placed a hand against the imperfections in the stone. He took a deep breath and looked back up at his retainer for some kind of reassurance. As if on cue, Hinata gave Takumi a pat on the shoulder. Takumi cracked a nervous smile and started to make his way through the crack in the wall. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He could feel Hinata right behind him, offering reassurance without even uttering a word.

When he opened his eyes, he could see a forest that was lush with green trees of various shades of the hue. Takumi marveled in the sight.

“That’s not even what I wanted to show you,” Hinata said, walking passed the young prince in awe.

“Wait there’s more?” Takumi asked, struggling to bury his excitement.

Hinata nodded and took the prince gently by the hand and led him into the forest. Takumi had only known the forests from stories his mother told him as a child. It was almost like walking into a fairytale. A few animals crossed their path and Takumi couldn’t help but stop and stare in awe. They were tiny and fluffy. He wanted to take one home.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Takumi asked his amber eyes large with wonder.

“Nope! These are all just bonuses,” Hinata laughed. “I want to give you something to visualize when you hold a bow again.”

Takumi couldn’t help but tilt his head in confusion.

At the end of the forest was a large open field. It was covered in wildflowers and honeybees buzzing about. There were bursts of purple and white amongst the serene green. The sky above it seemed infinite and perfect, not a single cloud in site. In the distance was a series of mountains that delicately pierced the sky. It was as if the scenery was a painting.

“When you take a bow in hand, think about shooting towards the horizon,” Hinata pointed towards where the mountains touched the sky. “If you miss the target you’re still hitting something.”

Takumi looked up at Hinata, his sense of wonder only increasing.

“No one has ever told me that… that I can do this,” he murmured to himself.

“I brought  you here because I wanted to show you this place. Its peaceful here,” Hinata said, leaning against the large tree. “I can feel that you hate it in there… and I wanted to give you an escape. It’s my duty to protect you, even from the judgements of others.”

Takumi took hold of Hinata’s hand and squeezed it. Hinata looked at the prince in surprise.

“Thank you…” Takumi said quietly.

“I know you can do great things lord Takumi, I know you can,” Hinata added.

Takumi blushed and avoided eye contact with his retainer for a moment. The pride in his heart was soon buried however. He grimaced at the idea of returning to the castle even with the slightest feeling of pride would soon be destroyed by those who saw him as the prince that couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t defend himself and his life was predetermined by those around him. The death of their father had changed Ryoma for the worse. He was harsher, and not the caring brother that Takumi once knew. The pressures of the castle had an effect on them all. Takumi had felt it the worst out of all the siblings.

“Hinata… It will take… more than a few words to convince them,” Takumi sighed. “We’ve got to head back. They’ll start to wonder where I am and make life harder than it already is.”

Hinata felt his heart drop to his knees.

“B-But milord…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long because i had to get the story going. The fic is planned to only have 8 chapters but it could have more. Also this one gets really serious towards the end

Years had passed since they first met.  

Hinata had tried to engage Takumi in conversation but nothing seemed to work. He tried piquing Takumi’s interests with shogi, even if he was really terrible at it. He felt as though Takumi had rejected him as a retainer and it had been a gut wrenching amount of time. He continued to train to ease his mind, but he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to Takumi. He didn’t want to come across as a fool from their first meeting but he feared that’s how Takumi saw him.

He stayed in Takumi’s shadow. He knew his duty and tried not to let his emotions get in the way of it. He didn’t speak with Takumi at all during that time. He didn’t speak with any of the nobles that buzzed about Takumi either. They looked on at Hinata as if he were a pest; as if he was a mosquito that followed the young prince around. Hinata’s pride kept their opinions from getting to him. His duty wasn’t about to be destroyed due to the gossip of a few nobles. His hard work soon outshined almost any rumour that fluttered around the castle halls.

Three years had passed since they met.

It had been during this time that Hinata had learned about Takumi’s nightmare frequency.

***

The first time Takumi had nightmares was the first time that he and Hinata actually had a conversation instead of there being silence between the two of them. For once Takumi actually shared with him what he was thinking and how Hinata could help him. It was a step in the right direction.

Between the nobles’ whispers and constant badgering though, Takumi had no choice but to ignore Hinata at most times, but Hinata completely understood.

At times Takumi had no idea that Hinata was in his shadow, perhaps because he was too tired to notice. During those weeks Hinata noticed subtle changes in Takumi’s attitude and demeanor, and he couldn’t help but feel as though it was his fault. Did he create more pressure for the young prince? He didn’t want to think about it.

There were other things Hinata noticed as well. The atmosphere of the castle had changed drastically from what it was before. It was heavy and suffocating. It could have been because Hinata’s role had changed from lowly soldier to retainer in the blink of an eye, but he had no clue what caused the sudden tension. Either way he didn’t like the feeling of struggling to breathe under the weight of expectations.

He spent his nights sitting outside of Takumi’s room quietly. He didn’t find it appropriate to go anywhere else. He often saw Ryoma’s retainers do the same thing and thought it was the right thing to do. He didn’t know much of what he was supposed to do in his position, but learned by example.

As the night went on he couldn’t help but feel himself nod off against the wall. Hinata could see the bright moonlight through the sliding door of Takumi’s room and it felt somewhat soft. He couldn’t help but wonder if Takumi always had the light of the moon and the stars illuminate his room. Hinata knew for certain that he would if he could.

Hinata heard a lot of rustling in Takumi’s room. He shook his head to rid himself of any sleepiness and opened the door just a crack. He looked around the room to make sure that Takumi was alone. When Hinata finally convinced himself that there was nothing there, he assumed that Takumi had just stirred in his sleep. Hinata mentally kicked himself for being so paranoid.

He sighed and went to close the door. Takumi then caught his eye. He was stirring violently on the futon. Hinata opened the door quietly and closed it behind him, inching forward into Takumi’s room quietly. He very well knew he was not supposed to be in there without permission and that scared him. What would Takumi think if he were caught in his private quarters?

Takumi’s breathing was heavy and he was soaked in sweat. Hinata furrowed his brow. It was a nightmare but it looked as though it was hell. Hinata gently took hold of Takumi’s hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He shushed Takumi and allowed him to grip onto his hand with all his might. If Hinata could provide any sort of relief from whatever was tormenting the young prince, he would do it.

Takumi bolted upright on his futon with a yell and gripped onto Hinata’s hand tight enough to make the young samurai wince. His eyes darted to Hinata, sitting at his bedside and holding his hand.

“H-Hinata you-“ Takumi said, soon interrupted by Hinata.

“I’m sorry for entering your quarters without permission!” He yelled, bowing his head.

Takumi looked at Hinata breathlessly. He looked at Hinata’s hand holding his own.

“You… you entered of your own accord… just to make sure I was okay?” Takumi asked, struggling to calm himself.

“Of course I did! I heard rustling and I worried! This is kind of my job milord!” Hinata said, trying to lighten the mood and distract the prince from the nightmare.

“Y-You held my hand…” Takumi choked on a sob in his throat.

“I’m sorry if I upset you! Oh gods please don’t cry!” Hinata yelled, tempted to pull Takumi into a hug.

“No… no I appreciate it…” Takumi whimpered, wiping some tears away with his sleeve. “No one has been this kind to me since… since my mother died.”

“What about lady Mikoto?” Hinata asked, keeping his tone gentle.

“I can’t accept her as my mother. She’s not my mother,” Takumi said, his tone becoming more hostile and the grip on Hinata’s hand becoming tighter. “No one can replace my mother.”

Hinata furrowed his brow and rubbed the back of Takumi’s hand with his thumb, trying to soothe the hostility. “You can’t blame her for trying though milord.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Takumi said with a sigh. “It’s still… it’s still difficult though.”

Hinata could feel Takumi’s hand shaking in his own. He very well knew that it wasn’t the first time Takumi had had these kinds of nightmares, and they tormented the young prince to no end. He then opened his arms to the young prince.

“Can I at least provide some comfort for you tonight?” he asked with a warm smile.

Takumi couldn’t hide his own smile even if he tried. Hinata could see the amount of appreciation in Takumi’s eyes. He gently hugged his retainer, wrapping Hinata up in blankets partially. Takumi rested his head gently on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata placed his hand on Takumi’s head gently and ruffled up his soft, silky hair.  

“You want me to stay for the night?” Hinata asked, resting his head delicately against Takumi’s.

“Please do…” Takumi’s grip on the blanket tightened considerably. “I… don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

Hinata nodded and wrapped the blanket properly around Takumi. He then fluffed Takumi’s pillow and made sure that the futon was comfortable for him. Takumi couldn’t help but smile ear to ear at his retainer.

“I’m so happy that you were assigned to me,” Takumi said, hugging the blanket around his shoulders.

“Oh come on, I’m just an average samurai in training,” Hinata said bashfully.

“You’ve worked so hard…” Takumi’s smile brightened the dark room.

“I’ve done what I’ve had to!” Hinata said playfully. “I had to banish those awful rumours! I hate those stingy noblemen.”

Takumi laughed into his sleeve. No matter the situation, Hinata always managed to make Takumi laugh. Over the past three years that they’ve known each other, Hinata was always Takumi’s ray of sunshine in a dark place. The noblemen started to leave him alone once Hinata was able to stand up to them.

‘Back off!’ he had said. ‘It’s my duty to watch over him not yours!’

Hinata laid down on the futon, patiently waiting for Takumi to lie down once he was ready to. The anxiety that previously had a hold on him practically melted away. Takumi gently set his head on the pillow and pulling the blanket around himself and Hinata.

“What if the nobles see us?” Hinata asked in a hushed whisper.

“I don’t care,” Takumi reassured him. “It’s really none of their business.”

***

“You want to go out hunting?” Hinata asked, bewildered.

“Yeah! I want to test my skills somewhere not in the castle,” Takumi said. “Gods only know that the nobles won’t let me actually do target practice.”

“You want to go to our meadow again?” Hinata asked, placing a hand on the wall.

“Whatever you think is best,” Takumi smiled.

Soon after, Takumi snuck a horse from the stable that held the castle’s Pegasi. As he walked to it, he tied up his hair into a ponytail with a ribbon. He didn’t want it to get in the way of his line of sight while firing his bow. As he entered the stable, the Pegasi began to whinny and thrash about as Takumi entered the stable. They had a natural dislike towards men and began to nip and whinny at him as he walked by. He tried his best to soothe the creatures, only to be bitten by one shortly afterwards. He swore to himself in his native tongue, and placed his hand between his knees. He hoped that if he applied pressure that the sharp pain would soon fade. He choked back tears and grabbed the rein of his own horse. It nudged his shoulder in sympathy.

Takumi quietly walked out of the stables, leading his horse by the bridle. He soon caught up to Hinata at the castle gates: the Great Wall of Suzanoh. Takumi took his place on the saddle and hid his bleeding fingers from his retainer.

“Milord you’re bleeding. What happened in the stable?” Hinata asked, trying his best to keep his voice down.

“You know how pegasi naturally hate men right?” He said, showing Hinata the damage.

“So one of them bit you?” Hinata asked, taking Takumi’s hand delicately. “Was it lady Hinoka’s Pegasus?”

“Beats me…” Takumi sighed, wincing as Hinata applied a small amount of a vulnary to the wound.

“Okay. You have enough arrows right? And a reliable bow?” Hinata asked, walking around the horse to take a look at Takumi’s equipment.

“Yeah. I got a silver bow as well,” Takumi replied proudly.

“Wow look at you getting the expert level bow,” Hinata said playfully.

Takumi couldn’t help but blush and laugh at Hinata’s comment. “I have been working just as hard as you, you know.”

Hinata smiled and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. “I don’t doubt that for one second milord.”

Takumi patted the empty space on the saddle behind him and Hinata hopped on immediately. The horse neighed before galloping off to what the two boys referred to as their meadow. It had been the area that Takumi was shown many years ago but always thought of when taking up a bow. He would shoot for the horizon and never look back. It was a very special place for the both of them, which is why it was the perfect spot to test Takumi’s skills.

Hinata then hopped off Takumi’s horse and ran beside it, ready to fend off any wolves that may have decided that the horse was a tasty snack.

Takumi fired at arrow at a small kinshi that he saw flying over the treetops. The arrow nearly missed the bird and Takumi hissed in disappointment. Hinata caught it just as it was about to hit the ground.

“Great shot milord!” Hinata yelled, holding the small bird by the neck. “You managed to kill it in one shot!”

Takumi knew that he didn’t kill it with the arrow by the way that Hinata caught the bird. He would have snapped the things neck as he grabbed it. The arrow only just pierced the abdomen and wouldn’t have hit anything vital. Takumi stared at the ground in disappointment.

“Hey there might be something up there for you to take a shot at!” Hinata said, pointing to a large animal nearby.

Takumi then looked up to see a stag on a cliff slightly above where they were standing. He saw this as a golden opportunity.  He then rode off to get a better shot at it, unaware of the wolves on their tails

“Lord Takumi wait!” Hinata cried.

It was too late for Takumi to hear. He was already within close range of firing his arrow at the stag, still unaware on the cliff above him. He stopped his horse far away enough to get a close shot, but still remain invisible to the stag.

One deep breath and he pulled an arrow back on the bows string. Another deep breath. He then fired the arrow, striking the abdomen of the stag. This time it was enough to kill it in one shot.

“Yes! I did it!” Takumi yelled in triumph as he watched the stag collapse onto the ground.

Soon after, a loud growling started at the horse’s feet. His eyes darted to the ground to see a substantial pack of wolves. He swore, looking around frantically. Before he could fire an arrow, the wolves lunged at the horse’s feet, taking it down in one fell swoop. Takumi yelled as he was thrown off the horse and slammed into the ground. The wind had been knocked out of him and he struggled to grab his bow.

“Lord Takumi!” Hinata cried from afar.

Takumi hadn’t even heard him. As a wolf lunged forward he could have sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes.

In a split second, Hinata had drawn his sword and taken the wolf’s head clean off with one fell swoop.

“Hinata!” Takumi yelled in relief.

“What on Earth were you thinking going off on your own! You very well knew there were wolves around!” Hinata scolded.

“I-I’m sorry Hinata,” Takumi stammered.

“I need you to get out of here! Run as fast and as far as you can!” Hinata yelled, pointing his sword in the direction he wanted Takumi to go.

“But-!” Takumi tried to respond.

“No buts just go!” Hinata yelled, slashing at another wolf pouncing at the two of them.

Takumi began to ran from the wolves and left Hinata to fend them off. It wasn’t before too long that wolves began to tail Takumi.

“Lord Takumi!” Hinata yelled to warn him.

Soon after a wolf pounced on Hinata, slashing his already scarred cheek deep enough to bleed heavily.

“Hinata!” Takumi cried in concern.

“Don’t worry about me keep going! I’m your decoy!” Hinata yelled, breaking the wolf’s jaw with brute strength alone.

Takumi continued to sprint towards the clearing that Hinata had pointed out. Before he could stop, the clearing revealed itself to be a cliff and Takumi had ran right off it. He cried in fear and tried to grasp onto the sides of the cliff.

“Shit! Takumi!” Hinata yelled, sprinting as fast as he could to jump off the cliff and catch Takumi.

He barely made it, grabbing his hand before he fell too far and plunging his sword into the cliff face. He breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. His sword broke in two and the two boys began to fall further. Hinata grabbed Takumi into a hug and shielded his head with both his hands, praying that the ground they landed on was soft.

The fall wasn’t as long as Hinata had initially thought. They landed on a soft patch of grass, still plush enough from the recent rainfall. Hinata couldn’t help but hiss in pain, as he had landed on his back. He allowed Takumi to roll out of his arms onto the grass and the two laid there for a good minute before speaking.

“Ow… That was a close call,” Hinata muttered to himself.

Takumi couldn’t help but kick himself mentally for causing the entire incident.

“Hey next time, don’t listen to me,” Hinata said with a laugh. Takumi looked at Hinata teary eyed.

“I’m an idiot and I thought that that was a clearing instead of a cliff face. We should probably find another meadow too… This one has wolves too many wolves,” Hinata said with a laugh.

Takumi hugged Hinata close and wept into his shoulder.

“Look how scratched up you are… This is my fault,” he hiccupped through sobs.

“Hey now, hey now,” Hinata said, patting Takumi’s back. “We’re alive.”

“Y-Yeah… But what happens when we get back to the castle?” Takumi asked.

“Eh… we’ll wait and see,” Hinata shrugged.

***

“You utter imbecile! You degenerate! You have dishonored your family’s name!”

A single slap to the face and Hinata had been sent to the ground, writhing after the hard hit to the face.

“Hinata!” Takumi cried, held back by a two of the older noblemen. He hated their constant control over his life and actions. He felt as though his blood would boil.

“Enough! You have been tainted by his poor behaviour!” the same nobleman that had struck Hinata yelled.

“You don’t know what even happened in those woods! It was my fault why won’t you listen to me!” Takumi cried.

All Hinata could do was watch as they tormented the prince with their manipulating words. He wanted nothing more than to yell back and stand up for his prince but he couldn’t. He was powerless to help. He was only hoping Takumi could remember the power within himself and to shoot for that horizon with no looking back.

“I ran off and decided I could do something on my own without looking at the consequences! I’m telling you this was my fault not his… don’t take it out on him,” Takumi said, eyes darting towards the tatami at his feet.

“Enough of this foolishness!” a nobleman yelled, coming within inches of striking the prince.

“Wasn’t it this person who suggested these things to you in the first place? Wasn’t he the one who implanted delusions of grandeur into your head!?” another nobleman yelled.

Takumi could feel the heat rise in his body. His blood began to boil with enough anger and hatred to set the tatami beneath him on fire.

“If you ask me, this man has caused nothing but problems from day one,” one nobleman whispered to another.

“He has taken the prince outside of the castle so many times! Does he not know his own station? That he stands beneath the prince?” another nobleman whispered.

“Its not suitable for someone like him to be guarding the life of a Hoshidan noble,” The first nobleman spoke up.

“Then we have no choice than to immediately dismiss him from this position-“ the nobleman was then cut off by Takumi.

“That’s enough!” He cried, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

“This is not your decision to make you fools!” he yelled, swinging his arms around in anger. “He is MY retainer assigned to ME by Lady Mikoto herself! If you have a problem with it then why don’t you take it up with my mother!”

Hinata looked up in shock. He hadn’t heard Takumi ever refer to Lady Mikoto as his mother. Did he consider the situation dire enough to drop the term so that that the noblemen would stop their chatter?

“This is not your decision to make, but mine!” Takumi said, toning down his anger.

“I-It is your word Prince Takumi,” one of the noblemen stammered. “B-But we are only looking out for your best interest-“

“Then he is to stay as my retainer and you cannot do a thing about it,” Takumi said firmly.

Takumi then looked down at Hinata as if to signal him to bow. Hinata did exactly as instructed, as if showing off Takumi’s authority.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us,” Takumi said, hinting at Hinata to follow him.

***

“Wow… I’m actually really impressed that you stood up to them like that,” Hinata said, scratching his head bashfully.

Takumi remained silent.

“But hey! You actually sounded a lot like your older brother… strong and proud. I actually want to see more of you like that,” Hinata continued, soon realizing what he said and how he was practically talking with his foot in his mouth.

Takumi still remained silent.

“I… I’m sorry I keep getting you in trouble like this… Its not my intent,” Hinata said, looking at the ground.

Takumi then cupped Hinata’s face and brought his attention directly to the young prince.

“No. You’re fine. You’ve made me a better person Hinata,” Takumi held Hinata close.

“You’re always on my side… and you’re the only friend I’ve ever known in this suffocating castle. I don’t know what I’d do without you Hinata,” Takumi said, hugging Hinata’s head into his chest.

Hinata began to tear up and soon tackled Takumi to the ground into a hug.

“Gods you are the kindest person ever!” Hinata yelled. “I promise I will do nothing but protect you for the rest of my life! You are my everything!”

Soon after, the two slept on the tatami hand in hand. Takumi’s head was too filled with thoughts to fall asleep. He gripped onto Hinata’s hand.

_His everything huh,_ Takumi thought. He slowly blinked and looked at Hinata’s sleeping face.

_I don’t want to lose you though Hinata._ He sighed. _You’re my everything too._

***

Takumi had found Hinata laying unconscious at the entrance to the gate. He had laid beside his retainer, much like he had done before. He knew the battle had been lost the moment he saw Hinata on the ground. He wasn’t breathing and it was heartbreaking.

The initial panic shot through Takumi’s mind. It was shock and he couldn’t comprehend what was happening before him. The first thing he did was try to shake Hinata awake, told him over and over that it wasn’t funny and he needed Hinata to wake up. Soon enough he gave up and laid next to him in defeat. It was almost like they were sleeping next to one another again, hand in hand.

“You swore you’d lose your life for me…” he muttered. “But I wanted nothing more than to protect you two. I failed you.”

He sighed trying to get up and noticing his own blood on the floor. He looked around and noticed that his and Hinata’s meadow was right nearby. He wanted to see that horizon one last time. He struggled to get up, using his bow as leverage and limped to their meadow.

He made it to the same tree that they first stopped at, where Hinata first inspired Takumi to be strong. He sighed and looked on to the horizon, Hinata’s words echoing in his head. They kept echoing over and over while guilt strangled him from within.

Hinata’s words were then strangled out and replaced with words of the noblemen that doubted him and looked down on him. They repeated over and over. Takumi grit his teeth hard enough to crack them.

He had failed his kingdom. He had failed his family.

Failure. _Failure. FAILURE._

**_FAILURE._ **

He knew what he had to do.

***

Hinata struggled to regain consciousness. He managed to flip himself over and breathe evenly without pain. He put a hand to his throat to find that the wound was gone. Had Corrin returned to heal him? Had a falcon knight stopped by? He hoped the latter of the two.

He immediately tried to stand, trying to enter the structure to see if Oboro was okay. If Takumi was okay.

However, nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw from above.

He saw Takumi, standing on the wall of the second floor of the structure. Hinata’s heart immediately sank. It dropped further as he watched in abject horror as Takumi began to fall backwards off the wall.

The only sound that Hinata could hear in that moment was his own scream as he saw his prince fall to his death.


End file.
